Talk:Shiryokukensa
Just wondering why are the Youtube Singer's version mixed in with the Female Utaite's version when there is already an Other Covers category available (sorry, this just seems a little messy IMO)??? because YT singer also have genders, and i think moving all YT singers to the "other covers" section is a bit degrading (imo)... ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 19:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I think that maybe the YT singers should go after the NND singers kinda so people can just see that "oh it's a YT singer" not "oh someone forgot to look up the sm for this video" or maybe I'm the only one who does that... I mean Bluebird, you wouldn't have a problem with that because you probably know right away if a singer is YT or not, but I'm not familiar with many of the names of YT singers . But I agree, it would be kinda not right to just throw the YT singers into a "other", considering the other categories are "male" and "female" lol. Raspomme (talk) 21:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) >>'I think that maybe the YT singers should go after the NND singers'<< i think the idea of that is nice, but it's difficult to perform, because when a new page is made, things have to be resorted (now it's even more difficult with 3 parameters) actually, i've also been thinking about this stuff... it would be good, maybe, if we could sign them somehow, but then i've thought, it's rather self-conclusive, if there's no NND link, but a YT link. >>'oh someone forgot to look up the sm for this video'<< idk... do people think that way? ;w; i thought: if there's a NND link, it's an utaite, if it's YT link only, a YT singer or utaite, whose video was taken down, and if neither a YT nor a NND link, it's from another website (voicebolg, koebu, tmbox, soundcloud etc) though i can understand, what u mean.---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 22:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) We could probably put up a notice for that on the front page of the "famous utattemita category" but probably after we finish putting in all the links for the covers o.o;; Also Bluebird I feel like putting up a space for utaite that does not have a YT or NND link is not really needed since most of the time it's just a snippet of the song. Sen (talk) 04:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) About the not finding an sm what actually happened but I was too lazy to clarify was I was working on Senbonzakura (then I had to leave orz) and some of the covers on the page I was not able to find because either they were deleted (btw for deleted ones should they have like a note?) or I didn't type the name right because one romanization could have several Japanese and those people didn't have a page on the wiki either so I didn't really have mylist info. And I would feel really bad to throw those people out because we couldn't find the video but to makes things more complicated some don't even have the 10,000 views (because that's a new rule and all) so idk sorry about bringing all this up but I'm the type to not leave anything unfinished TT____TT Raspomme (talk) 07:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) >>'I feel like putting up a space for utaite that does not have a YT or NND link is not really needed since most of the time it's just a snippet of the song.'<< i feel like i don't quite get this phrase? OTL >>'some don't even have the 10,000 views'<< i'm pretty sure, most of them have more, since i added them,after the requirements came out (by going through NND from highest view to lowest view). I'll look at it, and try to do sth. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 09:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, no offense, but I personally don't see anything degrading about being put in the 'Other' category. I mean, wasn't this Wikia initially meant for Utaite singers from Nico Nico and not other singers (like from YT)? I always felt like Youtube singers were just secondary in importance, especially in regards being added like only a year ago here. But this is just my opinion. CatzCradle (talk) 15:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) but i think since the section is called Female/Male covers'it's ok to leave it there. ik that YT singers are considered more a minor thing, here. >>'I always felt like Youtube singers were just secondary in importance<< kinde i agree OTL, but as this whole YT stuff has been introduced, they should be equally treated, imo (yes, i have problems lol). lol raspomme and me have been "debating" a bit about it here and maybe adding a note in brackets would be good... lol but the last word, starikun has. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 18:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes I understand what you guys mean about YT singers being second in importance orz I think we all feel that...but they are people and should be treated equally or else we will just be labeled as biased which a wiki is not suppose to be. I do admit sometimes with the YT fandom being a mainly English speaking community we've had a fair share of problems (and knowledge we do not want o.o;;;;;).....ANYHOWS, we are here only to "report" not "judge" although that may be hard to do since everyone is inclined to their own likes and dislikes. Sen (talk) 20:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) maybe they should be labeled? not because they were 'minor' or so, but more to distinguish between NND utaite and YT singers. --ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 20:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Also I just think that now Vocaloid is getting more and more popular in the English speaking community and there are more and more quality YT singers that as a site catering to the English speaking utaite fans many of whom come here for the reprints probably, then YT singers and NND singers might even be nearly equal? But anyway it might be useful to label them as Bluebird said so there's a reason why there's no NND link just like all the other reasons. Raspomme (talk) 21:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright... so YT singers will be labeled now. I'll start on creating a guideline/layout for the Song pages now. Sen (talk) 21:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC)